


Inversion

by Peridaniel



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Supernatural Elements, but I wrote it anyway, this probably aint original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridaniel/pseuds/Peridaniel
Summary: While it was no secret that living with ten sisters got chaotic, Lincoln considered his home life to be happy. Ten sisters with fun, quirky personalities and two loving and doting parents. But one day, this is all flipped, and he has to find a way to turn his family back to normal fast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea that hit me at 11 am while eating pretzel sticks. Those are always the best, right? But uh, I hope you enjoy it despite the fact that I don't really know if this is original. It probably isn't, but nonetheless, here is my take on it. Enjoy it if you want to.

Saturday mornings in the Loud house were usually living up to the family's last name, as experienced many times by Lincoln. While he would sit and read comics in his underwear, there would be the constant noise of Lori babbling to Bobby or her friends from school, Lisa's experiments, Lynn practicing her sports in the house, Luna blasting her electric guitar, and more. 

But this Saturday, to Lincoln's shock and confusion, was quiet. He walked out of his room to an empty hallway. No hard rock, no puns, no chemical explosions, no Lucy creeping up out of nowhere... no anything. He looked through the hall suspiciously as he made his way to the bathroom, which was without a line for once. 

_Is there another flu outbreak?_ he thought. But this was debunked as he saw Lisa swing open the door to the bathroom, a silly grin on her face. 

"Hi there, Linky," she said in a higher pitched voice, more typical for her age than her usual. "I just went to the potty by myself! Wanna see?" 

"No, thanks," Lincoln replied, disgusted and confused. "Did you inhale one of your chemicals or something? You seem... off."

"Chemicals?" Lisa asked. "Oh, you mean like the ones that Mommy and Daddy use to clean the house? No, I don't think so." 

"What is wrong with you?" Lincoln asked. 

"What do you mean, Linky?" Lisa asked. 

"You're acting weird!" Lincoln replied. 

"You think I'm... weird?" Lisa lost the grin on her face and began to tear up. 

"Well, I mean..." Lincoln responded, not wanting her to cry, "you're usually a super genius." 

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?" Lisa asked, starting to cry. "I just went potty by myself, and you think I'm stupid?" She ran off to her room, screaming and crying. 

Lincoln watched as she entered her room and slammed the door. "Must have accidentally been exposed to some of her experiments..." he said to himself, continuing his route to the bathroom. 

"Ugh, where is that obnoxious crying coming from?" Leni asked, exiting her room with a scowl planted over her face.

"Leni!" Lincoln exclaimed. "Something's wrong with Lisa. She-" He stopped speaking, however, when he saw that Leni seemed strange, too. She stood angrily, her fists clenched. 

"Yea, something sure is wrong with the little shit," Leni said. "Her crying woke me up. Get out of my way, shithead." She shoved Lincoln and stormed over to Lisa and Lily's bedroom, pounding on their door. "Cry like a little bitch one more time and I'll fucking give you something to cry about." She then went back into her and Lori's room, slamming the door. 

"Okay, something is seriously wrong here," Lincoln said. "Dumb and overemotional Lisa... Mean and aggressive Leni... What about everyone else?" Afraid to see what Lori was like for fear of a run-in with the now aggressive Leni, he knocked on the door of his next oldest sisters, Luna and Luan. 

"What is it that you require, Lincoln?" Luna asked, an annoyed expression painted on her face. "Please do not be slow in telling me. I am attempting to have some peace and quiet to study for Monday's swiftly approaching algebra test." 

"Uhh..." Lincoln stared up at Luna, shocked about her change, too. 

"This better not be any of your stupid funny business," Luan said, joining Luna at the door. "I have no time for your silly eleven year old boy nonsense." 

"Nevermind," Lincoln answered as he ran away from their door. Before he could open the next, Lucy swung it wide open, leaping out of her room with uncharacteristically vibrant grace and a wide smile. 

"Hello, my dearest big brother!" she exclaimed. "Isn't it so beautiful outside today?" 

"Yea." Lincoln peaked his head in to see Lynn laying on the floor in front of the window, a notebook in front of her. "It's a perfect amount of natural light for me to do my homework! Ah, these pre-algebra problems are such good exercise for my mind!"

"Who wants to do homework when we could be going outside and seeing what wonders the world has to offer?" Lucy asked, still smiling creepily wide. She slipped into her closet, and let the smile fade. "Hm, all this dark clothing. Why would I want to wear any of this?" Her smile appeared once again, though, as she skipped down the hallway towards Lori and Leni's room. "I'll just see if I can borrow one of Lori or Leni's old dresses! Much brighter and happier!"

 _Ok, this is weird,_ Lincoln thought. 

His thoughts were interrupted, however, by shouting from down the hallway from Leni. "What the fuck do you want, you stupid twerp?" 

"Oh, I was just seeing if I could borrow an old dress from you or Lori," Lucy chirped, her smile unchanging despite the angry sister towering over her. "All I have is black clothing, and I don't want to wear that."

"Stop wasting my damn time," Leni spat. "You'll look fucking ugly regardless." 

"You can borrow one of mine," Lori said from the other side of the room. "Come in, and I'll show them to you!" 

Lucy happily skipped into the room as Leni stomped out and slammed the door behind her. Lincoln quickly ran down the stairs before she could see him and made a beeline for his parents' room. 

"Mom, Dad?" he said, knocking on their door. "The girls are acting weird, as if their personalities have been flipped around or something!" 

"Yea, whatever, Lincoln," Lynn Sr. responded apathetically through the door. "As long as you get your chores done. The only thing having all you little brats was ever useful for." 

Lincoln stood at the door, horrified, before making his way back up to his room. He immediately grabbed his walkie-talkie and paged Clyde. 

"Normal Loud to Personality Fixer," he said through the walkie-talkie. "We have a _serious_ problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I hate? Bosco sticks. You know what I don't hate, at least not as much? How this chapter turned out, especially considering I wrote it during an Extreme Binge Writing Session™ fueled only by pudding and determination and filled with distracting thoughts about summer homework I haven't started yet and godforsaken Bosco sticks. But I hope you enjoyed it (commentpleaseandthankyou). Later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter of this! I planned to have this out at the beginning of this week but I was sick and then I was busy. But it's not too late, so it's cool. As usual, enjoy.

Lincoln stood clenching the walkie talkie, tapping his foot rapidly against the floor in anxiety. "Normal Loud to Personality Fixer, please pick up!" he shouted.

"Quit your screaming out there!" Leni yelled from her room. " _Some of us_ want to get some fucking sleep in this house."

"Why would you want to sleep away a nice day like this?" asked Lucy, dancing through the halls out of Lori and Leni's room in a frilly light blue dress. 

"What's the issue, Normal Loud?" Clyde finally answered Lincoln's pleas. 

"We have a code aquamarine," Lincoln replied.

"You mean your sisters and parents are all acting opposite to how they usually do?" Clyde asked. "Let's figure this out. Come over ASAP." 

"Will do," Lincoln responded. He put the walkie talkie away and made his way to the door. 

"Linky!" Lucy ran after him, still smiling. "Can I come with you wherever you're going? I would love to enjoy this beautiful day with the best big brother in the world!" 

Lincoln blinked skeptically, before saying, "Fine. We're going to Clyde's. I'm sure he won't mind you there." 

"Yay!" Lucy yelled, twirling around. 

Lincoln ran out the door, holding Lucy's hand as she skipped and sped ahead of him, giggling. 

"Aw, don't you two just look adorable together?" Lincoln turned around and, to his surprise, saw Mr. Grouse, smiling and waving from his door. 

"Hi, Mr. Grouse!" Lucy chirped, waving back at him while jumping. "We're going to Lincoln's friend Clyde's house!" 

"Hope you two have fun!" Mr. Grouse yelled back. "Hurry back, though. I've got some brownies in the oven to give to you and the rest of your family." 

"Yay! Brownies!" Lucy shouted, jumping even higher. 

"Uh, thanks," Lincoln said, dumbfounded. _Did Mr. Grouse's personality get flipped, too?_

* * *

After a while of walking and having to keep Lucy from running off to look at flowers and birds, Lincoln finally made it to Clyde's house. He rang their doorbell, which was immediately answered by Clyde. 

"Hey, Lincoln," he greeted. "Ready to solve- wait, why did you bring Lucy? And why is she wearing that?"

"She wanted to come and 'enjoy the beautiful day' or something," replied Lincoln. "And she's wearing one of Lori's old dresses."

"Hm, I see the situation is very serious," Clyde said, looking at Lucy thoughtfully. "Lori clearly did have just as nice of a taste in fashion back then as she does now, though. Come in." 

Lincoln walked inside, followed by Lucy, who ran over to where Clyde's dads were and began speaking with them. "So, any idea what might be going on?" asked Lincoln.

"No clue," answered Clyde. "When did you last see them acting normally?"

"Last night before we went to Zach's," Lincoln replied. "By the time I came back, everyone was already asleep." 

"I see," Clyde said. "Did you notice anything strange happening before you left? Anything that could have brought this all on?" 

"No," Lincoln responded. "All that happened was that Mr. Grouse came over just as I was leaving to get some of my dad's lasagna. Speaking of which, he was acting switched, too. He was smiling and said he was bringing brownies to my house later."

"Hm, so clearly, whatever switched their personalities happened between when you left and when Mr. Grouse left," said Clyde. "We're getting somewhere... kinda." 

"I guess," Lincoln said back. "But we still don't have any idea as to how it happened." 

"I'm sure we'll figure it out soon enough," Clyde assured him. "How about we go back to your place and investigate?" 

"Good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short and relatively uneventful chapter, but next one won't be as much so, I promise. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are with, finally, another chapter. Aside from all the personal crap that was keeping me from writing in general, this just isn't the usual genre I write in and I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I think it turned out well, though, so hopefully you think so, too.

Upon arriving at the Loud residence again, Lincoln, Clyde, and Lucy were instantly greeted by eardrum-shattering heavy metal music blaring from upstairs. 

"What the heck is that?" Clyde shouted, covering his ears. 

"I have no idea!" Lincoln replied, also covering his ears. "This is ten times worse than anything Luna would ever play!" 

As they ascended the stairs, Lincoln could make out some muffled screaming over the discorded noise. When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Luna standing in front of Leni and Lori's room.

"Turn that absolutely awful noise down!" Luna shouted. "If you refuse, you would be smart to brace yourself for quite the beating!"

"I can't hear you!" Leni screamed back. The heavy metal then got even louder. 

"That's it!" Luna shouted even louder. She swung open the door and stormed inside. The kids heard more muffled shouting from inside the room, but none of them could make out any specific words. Finally, the music came to an abrupt stop.

A few moments of tense silence followed, before they heard Leni snarl, "What the fuck did you just do?" 

"I unplugged your speakers, which I should point out that you retrieved from _my_ bedroom," Luna answered calmly. "I wouldn't have a care in the world that you took them if you weren't playing such poor excuses for 'music.'" 

Suddenly, a sharp cry was heard from Luna, and Leni stepped out of her room, carrying her in a stranglehold. Luna grabbed her hands, unsuccessfully struggling to break free from her sister's grasp. 

Lucy ran up to the two, still smiling. "Come on, guys, let's all go on a walk together in the nice, pretty sunlight!" she chirped. "That should calm you two down!" 

"Stay out of this before you join her," Leni snapped back. 

"All of you, please!" Lincoln pleaded, walking towards them. "This isn't like you. This isn't like any of you." 

"What the fuck did I just say?" Leni asked coldly. She then continued in a mocking tone, feigning sympathy, "Oh, do you miss that old, retarded Leni that used to design cutesy-wutesy dresses and make silly smoothies?"

Lincoln didn't respond, simply continuing to look at Leni with pleading eyes, hoping he would somehow be able to get through to her.

"Well, too fucking bad!" Leni yelled coldly. She then tossed the struggling Luna at the wall with a loud thud. She then grabbed Luna by the back of her head and began to smash her face into the wall with full force. A crack began to form in the wall, and Lincoln felt a chill run down his spine as he saw dark red stains forming around the crack.

A few moments later, Rita and Lynn Sr stormed upstairs. Lynn Sr forcefully ripped his two daughters apart, and unsympathetically shoved Luna to the ground. 

"You know how much it's gonna cost to repair that wall?" Rita asked angrily. 

"You're gonna pay for this, you useless piece of shit." Lynn Sr forcefully grabbed Leni and raised his fist. 

Seeing that another brawl was about to break out, Lincoln quickly helped Luna up and speedily walked her to his room, followed by Clyde, as Lucy skipped along back to her room, seemingly unfazed by the scene that just played out in front of them. 

Lincoln gently set Luna down on his bed, looking her over. Her nose was swollen to almost twice its size and bleeding heavily, and there was a large gash on her forehead also bleeding. He could also see many bruises beginning to form on her chin, head, and cheeks. 

"Lisa may not be a genius anymore," Lincoln said to Clyde, "but her room still probably has all her stuff in it, including all her medical supplies. Can you go grab some gauze and medical tape?" 

Clyde nodded in response and went into Lisa and Lily's room. "Um, Lincoln?" he said a few moments later. "We have a bit of a problem here." 

Lincoln sighed in exasperation. "Hold on." He turned back to Luna. "Think you're gonna be ok?" 

"I believe I will be, yes," Luna answered. 

Lincoln walked over to where Clyde was and saw him sitting on the floor, holding a crying Lisa. He knelt down next to them and lifted up Lisa, cradling her like he did when she was a baby. 

"What's the matter, Lis?" he asked softly. 

"I-I don't like it when- when everyone f-fights," she replied through quiet sobs. 

"I know you don't," Lincoln said. "That's why I'm trying to figure out what's going on so I can turn them all back to normal." 

"Speaking of which, wasn't that why we came back here in the first place?" Clyde asked. 

"Oh, right," Lincoln responded. He had been sidetracked by what had happened between Luna and Leni. "Well, I guess this is the best place to start looking." He gently set Lisa back down, giving her a small pat on the head that made her smile a bit, despite still crying. 

He picked up the tape recorder that Lisa entered her logs in from her desk, showing it to Clyde. "If anything could give us a sign on what caused this and how we can fix it, it's this." He also picked up a first aid kit resting against the desk, giving it to Clyde. "You go help out Luna while I listen to these." 

"Yes, sir," Clyde responded, giving Lincoln a salute. He grabbed the first aid kit and quickly walked back to Lincoln's room. Lincoln fiddled around with the tape recorder. 

_"Day 1,567 in the lab. Creating wormholes without destroying the house has not been as easy as I had initially hoped."_

"No..." Lincoln said in frustration. He pressed the fast-foward button before playing it again. 

_"Day 1,568 in the lab. I have learned from my experiment with my lab rats' DNA that genetic altering can sometimes have quite disastrous consequences."_

"Not it," Lincoln muttered, pressing the fast-forward button again. 

_"Day 1,569 in the lab. The results of this week's stool analysis go as follows-"_

"No!" Lincoln gagged. He pressed the fast-foward button again, only to find that that was the last log made. "Dang it. Nothing about personality flipping." He set the tape recorder down. 

"Hey, Lincoln," Clyde said as he entered the room again. "I patched up Luna as best as I could. Glad my dads took me to that first aid class. So, did you find anything?" 

"No," Lincoln replied, frustrated. "None of her logs say anything about something that flips personalities." 

"Well, if Lisa didn't cause it, then who did?" Clyde asked. 

Just as he asked that, Lucy came skipping into the room. "Hi, guys! Whatcha doing now?" 

Lincoln and Clyde looked at each other, the same idea forming in their heads as Lucy walked in. 

"Lincoln, do you think that maybe," began Clyde, "Lucy did this?" 

"That's what I was thinking," Lincoln responded. "She has attempted to do a lot of spells before, but none of them have worked. Is it actually possible that one of them finally did?" 

"Only one way to find out." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, in case you don't read tags, this is gonna have magic and stuff in it. OoooOOOOOooooOOOooh. Next chapter coming asap. Later!


End file.
